Indestructible
by beautifulbutterflyy
Summary: From the first time those three words "I love you" left each of their lips, Liberty & J.T vowed their love was unbreakable. But what happens when people from the past come back & secrets come out? Who will be able to keep their promise?
1. Against All Odds

**Indestructible;**

**From the first time those three words "I love you" left each of their lips, Liberty & J.T vowed their love was unbreakable. But what happens when people from the past come back & secrets come out? Who will be able to keep their promise?**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Degrassi; I simply wish I did though.!  
**

**

* * *

**Liberty ran her hand through her son's hair while she kissed him goodnight.

"God you look so much like your father", she whispered as she closed the door and headed to the room she shared with her husband James slipped under the covers and laid her head on his chest.

"J.T", she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. He didn't notice so she quickly wiped them away before he looked down, and asked what was wrong.

"Did you ever think we would end up where we are today", she knows it had been a long road for them. From enemies, to best friends, back to enemies, and finally each other's body, heart, and soul.

"I guess in a way I did", he said looking down at her. He remembered when he first met Liberty. She was simply someone he couldn't get rid of. He was glad he hadn't though. They wouldn't be where they were at today if he had. Their junior year Liberty had blessed him with a son, who was named Krispin Tiberius Yorke. Eleven year old Krispin had inherited a lighter shade of his mother's darkened complexion, and his father's curly brown hair. While neither J.T nor Liberty had the striking blue eyes Krispin had, it was perceived he got those from J.T's mother's side of the family.

"A ladies' man just like your daddy", J.T had joked the first time he had laid eyes on his son.

In turn Liberty had scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Well I will always love you James Tiberius York, no matter what", Liberty stated as she drifted off to sleep. She simply wished he would always feel the same way.


	2. My Love

"What time is it", Liberty asked herself as she woke up the next morning. She noticed J.T was not beside her and wondered where he could possibly be.?

"J.T", she called out but didn't hear any noise. Liberty slipped her monogrammed robe and slippers on as she proceeded down the hall. She peeked into Krispin's room and noticed he wasn't there either. Liberty flipped open her cell and was about to call J.T when she noticed a note magnetized to the refrigerator. It read: Good morning love. I know it's your day off so I took Krispin to school. Enjoy your day off and relax. She smiled to herself and headed back upstairs.

"That J.T", she laughed. A whole day to herself, so what could she possibly do.? She decided to call up her longtime friend Manuella Santos. Well Manuella Mason as she was now known. She and Spinner had gotten together after he and Jane had broken up. His testicular cancer had come back and Manny was one of the only ones who was there from beginning to end. They eventually got married five years ago, and currently had no children. She and Spinner currently had no children but the last Liberty heard they were trying to adopt a little girl from the Philippines. Spinner was now the owner of The Dot and Manner ran a successful modeling agency.

"Hey Manny", Liberty spoke into the phone. Manny had answered on the third ring.

"Hey Lib", Manny yawned. Liberty had waked her up with her phone call.

"You asleep", Liberty questioned. She hadn't meant to wake Manny up.

"Past tense…. Was", Manny laughed as she sat up. "Sorry you can go back to sleep and just call me-", Liberty started to say but was cut off by Manny.

"No I need to wake up anyway. What's up", she asked Liberty as she headed to the bathroom.

"Well it's my day off and I was wondering if you wanted to do something", Liberty asked Manny hoping she would say yes. She damn sure didn't feel like staying home on her only day off.

"Sure. I just need to go to the bank and we can get a bite to eat", Manny said as she and Liberty made plans to meet up a little later. About an hour later Liberty pulled up in front of the Mason residence. She quickly jumped up and rang the doorbell. Manny bounded to the door and greeted Liberty.

"Hey Liberty", Manny stated as she promptly grabbed her keys from the counter. She made sure she had her keys because God-forbid she got locked out like last time. She and Spinner had spent an hour trying to explain to the police that they had lived there and weren't trying to break in. Manny laughed to herself which prompted Liberty to ask what she was laughing at.

"Nothing Manny replied as they were on their way.

"Manny when was the last time you spoke to Emma", Liberty questioned as they drove along.

"Honestly it's been a while. The last time I talked to her she was seeing Jay Hogart again", Manny said. Jason Hogart Liberty thought. Just the mention of his name sent chills down her spine. She clearly remembered the day she and Jay-. Never mind, she didn't even want to think about it.

"Didn't you and Jay have something once upon a time", Liberty asked as she and Manny pulled up to the bank.

"Yeah I honestly did have feelings for Jay but he obviously wasn't for me", Manny shrugged as she remembered the times she and Jay shared.

"Oh", is all Liberty is able to mutter.

"Yeah but that's the past", she smiled as they both stepped out of the car.


End file.
